Romanticide
by XxsonadowlovexX
Summary: After a simple mission in Central, Sonic comes across Shadow, the last vampire, and unexpectedly develops a strong bond. But how dangerous can loving a vampire be? Especially one with a terrible yet unknown past. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sonic the hedgehog walked through town, almost dark now with his friend and ally, Tails the 2-tailed kitsune.

"Hey, Sonic, don't you think we should head back to Angel island now?" Tails questioned the hedgehog, "because I don't see the emerald any where."

Sonic ignored Tails, watching the chaos navigator, "we're getting close."

Tails rolled his eyes, "you said that 5mins ago!"

Sonic pound the bottom of the navigator on his hand, "maybe it's broken. Damn thing."

"Or maybe you just can't read!" Tails shouted and snatched it, "umm where'd it go?"

"What do you mean?"

Tails showed it to Sonic and surely enough the little red point that was to represent the chaos emerald was gone, "it's gone!"

"Gone? How? It's not like it grew feet and walked away! It's a fuckin' rock!"

"Well it got away somehow!"

"This thing can go more then a 50ft range. Maybe some kid picked it up?"

Tails shook his head, "then we would still see it. The emerald was only 15ft away so if a kid picked it up then he would be able to run 35ft in 25secs. Not the case."

Sonic looked back down at the navigator in his hands, "well," he started, "it picked up something."

There was a few minutes of silence between the two and Sonic sighed, then, he gasped and there was the sound of beeping.

"Where?!" Tails shouted.

"10ft north!"

Tails flew in the air and Sonic ran ahead, his eyes set on the navigator. Tails flew quickly to catch up with him looking around for anything that was shining and beautiful colored.

Sonic's eyes widen in shock as the beeping suddenly stopped, 'unbelievable!'

"What is it, Sonic?!" Tails shouted stopping with him.

"the emerald…it's gone!"

"But that's impossible!"

"well, say that to the walking gem! It's gone and I have no idea where it went!" Sonic was sick of playing tag with a rock. For one it was rather annoying and for the last 3hours it's been non-stop rock hunting in and out of the city.

Tails fell to his butt in exhaustion and he growled slightly, "if we ever find this moving rock, I'm done and I'm going home to sleep!"

"You don't know how much I agree with you on that one little bud," Sonic said, "it's back!"

"What is?"

"The emerald," he answered.

"great where now this time?!" Sonic didn't answer and Tails looked at him in frustration and annoyance, "where?!" he shouted again.

"3Ft," he finally answered.

"What?! Then it would be right in front of us!" the frustrated fox shouted and began to circle, "I can't see it!"

"Maybe there is no emerald," Sonic explained, "this thing can pick up anything with chaos energy. Maybe there's other things with that type of energy."

"I don't think that's possible. I've studied facts about chaos. Only the chaos emeralds that have power. If there were any other items that contained chaos energy wouldn't Eggman be after them as well? There are the Sol emeralds, but Blaze took them back with her."

While Sonic listened to Tails he kept his eyes on the navigator, studying it closely. After a few moments of silence, Sonic gasped, "Tails!"

"Hmm?" he responded and faced him.

"The chaos emerald is above us!"

When Sonic said that they both looked up with fear.

A figure jumped into the air and Sonic gasped, that wasn't no emerald!

Sonic quickly turned around so he was following the figure closely, but the mysterious figure jumped behind him and grabbed him. Sonic screamed when a dagger was placed hear his throat, "WHAO calm down!" he shouted, but the dagger was placed closer to his throat.

"Please don't hurt him!" Tails shouted and he looked at the navigator, "wait a minute the chaos energy is coming from an emerald and," he looked at the mysterious figure, "it's coming from him?"

"Yes, please don't hurt me!" Sonic begged.

The dagger was removed from his neck with hesitation and sonic sighed with relief that he was alive. He turned to face the figure and he gasped.

It was a hedgehog about 18yrs old. He was all black with red streaks. He wore a black shirt and black baggy pant. He glared at then harshly and Sonic flinched.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" he spoke, his voice also harsh.

"Listen, I'm Sonic. This is Tails," he introduced, "now who are you?!"

The hedgehog hesitated to answer, "I'm…Shadow…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Sonic stared at the hedgehog before him wondering why he had hesitated when answering and why he kept looking up at the sky every few minutes, 'he's a weird one,' he thought. He shook the thought away as well as uneasiness he had and he opened his mouth, "Shadow, we're looking for something known as an emerald. Have you seen it?"

He hesitated to answer again, then, nodded slightly, "yes."

"Awesome!!" Sonic and Tail shouted in unison.

"Any possible way you would give it to us?" Sonic questioned.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "possible? Yes."

Sonic smiled and he continued to stare at the hedgehog, waiting patiently.

Shadow slowly pulled out the Chaos Emerald out of his pocket and he tossed it to the ground in front of Sonic, "take it."

The blue hedgehog nodded with a smile and he bend down, taking the emerald slowly, "you sure?" he questioned.

Shadow nodded and he Sonic took it with no more hesitation, "I don't need it so it's fine."

Sonic stood up and he tossed it to Tails, "Thank you, Shadow," he said, but Shadow didn't respond. He just turned around and began to walk away, "wait!" he stopped and faced Sonic, "listen, my friends and I have been fighting Robotnik for sometime now so we need to gather all 7 of these things. At the same time we need more fighters! It would help if you joined and fought with us."

Shadow was silent, "I refuse," he said, "I have my other things to attend to. I can't afford to get sidetracked."

"But why?!" he questioned, "you don't seem to be to busy."

"I have other things I must deal with and I must deal with them alone."

Sonic frowned, but he nodded, "I guess that's true. I mean, we only just met and we might never meet again."

The black and red hedgehog agreed with a slight nod and he turned his back towards them and, then, he suddenly vanished.

Sonic faced Tails, "we better go."

They arrived at Angel island about an hour later with the emerald and Sonic held it up for show, "told you!" he said with a cocky smile.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and he snatched the gem from his rival, "well 2 down in 3 weeks," he said and placed it on the shrine, "we can only hope the others wont take as long."

Sonic sat down on a rock and he gave off a yawn, "bet it well. What the fuck is up with the navigator? The fuckin' emerald kept vanishing and re-appearing! That's so fucked up!"

Knuckles took the navigator from Sonic and he looked at it, studying it carefully, "it might need some work. Tails?" the kitsune's ears perked up, "could you take a look at it? Since you created it you might be able to fix it." Tails took it and pressed the bottom piece out, "I could re-charge the battery using the chaos emerald. After all you used the chaos energy to find the emeralds. Mean while you try to repair that, how long do you need?"

Tails studied the navigator and he drew his attention to the red echidna once again, "about 2-3 hours at the most!" he explained and removed the battery from it unhanded it to Knuckles, "and go ahead and charge it up."

"Right!" Knuckles said and left the room.

At about 2 to 3 hours later Tails finished the navigator with, hopefully great success. He picked up the battery and inserted it. Immediately, the navigator began to beep like crazy and his eyes widen, "Sonic!" he shouted and dashed out of the room he was in while holding the navigator tightly in his hand. He stopped in front of Sonic, who was taking a nap, "Sonic! Sonic, wake up!"

Sonic gave off a groan and he opened his eyes, "what?!"

"The navigator just picked up a bunch of chaos energy!"

Sonic rapidly stood to his feet, "chaos energy?! No way! Where?!"

Tails fell silent and Sonic's eyes widen, waiting for an answer, "there's massive energy in the middle of central!"

"Central?! But we were just there!" he shouted, "how could so much energy just show up out of nowhere in only 3 hours!"

Tails shrugged, "I don't know! But we better check it out and fast!"

Sonic chuckled and rubbed his nose with a smirk, "chill, bud, fast is my middle name."

Tails threw over the navigator and Sonic barely caught it, "then prove it to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Sonic did prove himself, although Tails wasn't surprised that he got there quickly. They stopped in the center of the city and looked around, but there was nothing. So they ran further into the city, still nothing.

"This makes no sense," Sonic said rubbing his head in confusion.

The navigator continued to beep and Tails stared at it long and hard, "but we're near, I just don't know which way! The chaos energy is off the chart!"

"Face it, Tails, there's nothing ev…" Sonic stopped quickly when there was a sound of an explosion, "hurry!"

Tails flew behind Sonic as fast as he could until they made it to the destination and Sonic's eyes widen in fear.

Right in front of Sonic's very eyes there were tons of robots and they were all ganged up on that hedgehog from earlier, Shadow.

The 'bots were labeled SGHS obviously some sort of military.

Sonic took a look at Shadow. He was on his knees, exhausted. Blood streamed down his face and his clothes were ripped in parts, but his shirt was shredded there was almost no point in wearing it, but he did. His pants weren't as bad, but his one pant leg was almost gone.

"Shadow the hedgehog, you are terminated," the robot said.

"heh," he said through a smirk, 'you think so?"

Before Shadow made a move, Sonic and Tails hid behind a piece of debris, 'why are they trying to kill him?' Sonic thought.

Shadow jumped into the air and landed on one of the robot's head and yanked it. He kicked what was left of the robot into another one that was still standing and they both exploded. He barely escaped the explosion and he hit the ground.

"Shadow the hedgehog, you are to be terminated."

"Yeah yeah I've heard that before!" he hissed while standing up. He held up his hand and he smirked, "CHAOS SPEAR!" electricity flew from his hand and the last remaining 8 robots fell to the ground and exploded. He gave off a wince and he held his shoulder, which started bleeding after the first explosion, "I think I overdid it," he mumbled and he began to walk away slowly. He quickly stopped when he hear something jump out of the debris and he turned around, but not before the last remaining 'bot through a metal rod at him which penetrated Shadow's stomach and he screamed in pain.

"you are terminated," it said and pointed it's laser gun at him.

Shadow chuckled and he forced his hands on the rod, 'you can't kill me with a gun. Did you forget that in order to kill me you have to stake my heart!" he shouted and ripped the rod and threw it like a harpoon at the robot's 'eye.' the robot exploded and Shadow held his stomach as blood dripped to a little puddle on the ground, he winced, "I never thought I would have to use that attack," he muttered and drew his attention to the mini fire up ahead, 'finally, but now,' he thought, 'I need to feed.'

Shadow jumped onto a building and he dashed away.

Sonic ran out and he faced Tails, "a normal person would've died from something like that! We have to follow him!"

"Good idea."

Sonic jumped on the same building and he, too, dashed away. He jumped from building to building, being careful to stay a few behind Shadow, who had no idea he was even being followed, 'he's bleeding all over the place and he isn't even slowing down?' he thought, 'something doesn't add up right.' he looked around at his surroundings, but he still couldn't figure out where the black hedgehog was even going. Sonic looked at the clock tower, '2hours before 6, the time the sunrises. He noticed that and he really began to run.'

Sonic realized that Shadow quickly stopped and he did as well, 'a blood bank?' he thought, 'oh my god is he…'

Shadow ripped off the air duct cover and he crawled in.

"Tails!" Sonic called, 'something doesn't add up!"

"I know! I realized it as well!"

"So do we follow him inside?" he questioned.

"Defiantly! Shadow was just stabbed and he's still active. Now he's at a blood bank, I have a horrible feeling about him," Tails explained, "so lets go!"

Sonic ran up to the air duct and he forced his body through it, tails entered not to long after him and they quietly crawled in. Sonic heard the sound of items being moved and knocked down and he looked down, "tails," he whispered," there he is."

Tails crawled beside Sonic and he looked down, "what the fuck is he doing?"

"Good question."

They watched as Shadow quietly and carefully picked the locks to the cabinets and pulled out the drawers one at a time. He always looked at the clock every so often and he quickly searched through the drawers.

'What's he looking for? Drugs?' Sonic questioned himself.

Shadow picked another lock and he pulled it out.

Sonic gasped, "no way," he whispered, 'blood?"

Shadow dumped the drawer onto the table and threw the blood packets into a bag he had found in that same drawer. He picked up the drawers and placed them back into the cabinet, fixing everything the way it was when he had came. He opened the window and he jumped out of it. Sonic, soon, jumped down into the room.

"Tails?" Sonic questioned, "either he's a major freak or…"

"he's a vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"But…that's impossible!" Sonic shouted, "all the vampires were wiped out more then 20yrs ago! If he's a vampire how'd he manage to stay hidden?!"

"You can tell he's smart, can't you? Maybe he was always on the move and never stayed in one spot to long."

"well we can't stay here and question ourselves, lets follow!" Sonic replied and he jumped out of the window, "he can't be to far ahead."

The kitsune nodded and he followed Sonic.

After a few minutes of running, Sonic found himself face to face to an old building, "he is smart. Tails, how much longer until the sun rises?"

"Hmm 20 minutes at the most," he answered.

"Good, I'm going in!"

"Understood, but Sonic, be careful. If I'm right, he's going to suspect you and might try to attack!"

He nodded and walked into the old building without Tails. He heard water drip from the old busted pipes above him and he stepped into a puddle of water. When he entered another room he saw Shadow, but he was asleep, blood surrounded his mouth and broken sample tubes were on the floor. His wounds were gone and Sonic gasped, 'his wounds…they're gone! He really is a vampire!'

Sonic leaned against the wall in shock and he fell in a sitting position, 'I wanted to recruit a vampire for our team?!'

It was the following night, Sonic opened his eyes and quickly looked around, 'unbelievable. I fell asleep here,' he looked at his watch, 'the sun just went down.'

He peeked over a wall and watched as Shadow slowly woke up and he wiped the extra blood from his mouth. Sonic watched as Shadow removed what was left of his clothes and tossed them to the ground, then grabbed another outfit identical to the other one. He slipped it onto his body. He looked the same when Sonic first met him, clean and neat.

'What do I do?' he thought, 'I'm almost face to face with a vampire!'

Sonic stood up and he stepped out, Shadow faced him and he jumped. He pulled out his dagger and held it tightly.

"Whoa! Relax!" Sonic said and held up his hands.

Shadow's expression of fear changed into a one of worry, "are you with the SG…"

Sonic shook his head, "no of course not."

Shadow tightened his grip on the dagger.

"Shadow, I never would've known…"

"What? That I'm a vampire?!" he questioned.

Sonic nodded, "yeah…"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"Listen, I saw you take out those robots and you were amazing! But why were they trying to kill you?"

Shadow loosened his grip on the dagger, but he was silent, "because," he finally started, "I'm the last Vampire."

"How did you manage to survive this long?"

"I don't remember. I just did that's all."

"You don't remember? So does that mean you don't know how you became what you are?"

"No!" he shouted, "I've been this way for as long as I can remember! I've been alone and since I'm the last one I'm truly alone!"

"Then join us!"

Shadow shook his head and tighten his grip again, "I'm better off alone! I've been for about 2oyrs since the vampires were all killed off! Now that I'm alone, I must fight to live. The SGHS will stop at nothing to completely kill off the vampire race."

"Listen, Shadow, I don't care if you're a vampire, but you can't stay here forever," Sonic explained and Shadow just stared at him, "if you join us you will no longer be alone. My friends and I will be your friends."

Shadow nodded and he put the dagger away, 'alright. I'll give it a shot."

Sonic smiled, "welcome to the team!"

Before Shadow could respond, the wall exploded and Shadow hit the ground and robots and men walked in, "Shadow the hedgehog, you are to be terminated!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Sonic fell to the ground and he looked up, "the SGHS," he whispered and he faced Shadow, who laid unconscious on the ground.

"Vital signs detected: target is still alive," the robot reported.

"You!" a human shouted at Sonic, "step away from the vampire it's for your own safety!"

'Fuck,' he thought, 'it looks like Shadow's out cold. So…what do I do?'

"Will you obey orders?!" the human asked again, "or will you disobey the orders?"

'If I disobey they'll capture us both. But if I obey,' he looked at Shadow, 'only I get away. What if I disobey and run? Then we'll be fugitives. But we'll both be alive. What do I do? What to fuck should I do?'

"What's your answer?!"

Sonic closed his eyes and he faced them, smirking, "try and stop me!"

"Then you will be arrested and executed!"

"Yeah? We'll see now wont we!"

The men pulled out their guns and aimed them at Sonic.

"Now why the sudden change in heart?" Sonic asked sarcastically and kicked the guns out of their hands.

The robots aimed their laser guns at him and he gasped, "great!"

A human walked up to Sonic, "you should've retreated. Now, I'm afraid, I have to kill you. Why didn't you obey?"

Just as Sonic was about to answer, a familiar dagger was thrown at the man and it went through his throat. Sonic gasped when the man's body landed by his feet, "what the…?"

Shadow jumped over Sonic and the robots and ripped his dagger out of the man, he grinned, "heh!"

"Shadow! Be…"

Shadow quickly swung the dagger and some man's hand fell off.

The man screamed in agony and Shadow quickly slashed his head off just to shut him up, "who's next" he questioned while licking the bloody dagger.

"Eliminate, Shadow the hedgehog," the robot repeated and they all surrounded Shadow, "must eliminate the hedgehog."

"Then eliminate me already! Stop repeating yourself!" Shadow shouted and threw the dagger, but the robot raised it's arm and it bounced off, 'damn!' he thought and backed away.

The robots began to walk near Shadow and he somersaulted under them. The one robot shot it's gun and it Shadow in the leg.

He gave off a scream of pain and he fell to the ground.

"No! Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow placed a hand to his leg and he faced the robots. He couldn't escape, his leg had been shot with a laser gun. He winced and forced himself to crawl near his dagger.

The robot grabbed him by his throat, "shadow the hedgehog, you are terminated."

Shadow fell silent and he glared at the robot, waiting for it to finish him off.

The robot picked up a pole and held it over his heart, "you are terminated!" it spoke and shoved the pole.

Shadow threw his body at the robot so the pole would miss and it was shoved in his shoulder. He screamed in pain and he fell out of the robot's grasp. When he was about to make another move, the robot suddenly exploded.

"Who…" he questioned.

Once the smoke cleared, Shadow's eyes widen, "Sonic?"

Sonic ran up to him and bend down beside him, "are you alright?" he asked studying the wounds.

Shadow nodded and gasped when Sonic held out a helping hand. He looked at Sonic and Sonic smiled. Nodding, Shadow took it and Sonic pulled him to his feet. He laced an arm around his shoulder and he placed a hand on Shadow's waist, "why'd you interfere?" Shadow questioned and, "I could've…"

"I know you could've."

"So why?"

"Did you forget already? It's because I'm your friend and teammate!" he looked at Shadow and smiled, "friends help friends even if they don't need it."

"Is that…what friendship is all about? Helping each other?"

"Sort of. There's more to it then that."

"What else is there?"

"They hang out. Some even talk on the phone and computers about the things they have in common," he explained and nodded slightly, "but, most importantly, they look out for each other."

Shadow looked at Sonic as soon as he said that. For the first time someone was calling him a friend, "yes," he said and smiled.

That was the first time Sonic saw him smile, "come on, lets go! You should smile more often. It really suits you!"

Shadow responded by quickly looking away and Sonic laughed.

When they were about to start walking, there was the sound of a gunshot and Shadow fell to his knees.

"Shadow?!" Sonic shouted and ran to his side, "Shadow, are you alright?!" Sonic gasped when blood dripped down his back and he looked up, 'Shit! There's one left!'

Shadow stood up and he walked towards to soldier, who backed away in fear. Shadow placed a hand to the man's cheek and slowly pulled in, but instead of kissing the man he bit down on his neck.

Quickly Shadow's wounds healed and he pulled away, letting the body drop to the ground. He wiped his mouth and faced Sonic, "lets go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Sonic arrived at Angel island with Shadow a few hours later, "well," Sonic started, "here we are! Angel island!"

Shadow looked around a few times, "it's nice…completely different from what I'm use to."

"You'll get use to it. I did!"

Shadow aimlessly began to walk around and Sonic followed, "what's that over there?" Shadow questioned and walked up to the shrine where the master emerald laid brightly.

"That's the master emerald. It's what's allowing this island to float. If it were to be removed the island would fall and crash into the ocean."

"We also use it to help us find the other emeralds," a voice added from behind and they turned around. It was Knuckles, "because no emeralds means they fall into the wrong hands and everything we fought for was all in vain. Hello I'm Knuckles."

Sonic chuckled, "being serious as ever huh, Knuckles?"

The echidna shrugged, "he asked and I answered. Speaking of 'him' who's your friend, Sonic?"

"His name is Shadow," Sonic introduced, "I brought him here to join us!"

Knuckles walked up to Shadow and he was silent for a good moment, "for some reason you're different."

"Different?"

"I'm getting a weird vibe from you."

Sonic walked up to Knuckles, "well that's because…well he's a vampire."

Knuckles's eyes widen, "but vampires…"

Sonic shook his head, 'he's manage to survive by hiding in an old building hours from here."

"But, Sonic, a vampire?"

"he's perfect, Knuckles! You should see him fight! He's amazing!"

"But a vampire?" Knuckles questioned, "the SGHS is determined to kill ALL vampires, but he's the last one. For all you know you could've lead the SGHS here!"

Shadow nodded, "I might've don't get me wrong. I'm mainly joining so I wont be alone anymore. You don't know how it feels to be the last of your species. It's painful, but when someone offers you friendship," he placed a hand over his heart, "you don't feel so lonely anymore. You feel safe where you're at and you never want to leave. Right now, that's how I feel."

Sonic smiled and Knuckles's eyes widen, "told you!" he said with a smirk, "this guys is amazing."

"Sonic, can I talk to you? Alone?"

Sonic nodded and followed Knuckles, "a vampire!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "knuckles…"

"vampires drink blood! Vampires kill! Vampires CANNOT be trusted!"

"Just because Mobius was nearly wiped put 20 years ago doesn't mean we can't trust him! I have faith in Shadow."

"he's a worthless vampire!" he shouted, "they nearly killed everyone on Mobius!"

"But if that was Shadow's plans he would've done that by turning others!" he explained and Knuckles fell silent, "listen, I didn't tell you this, but when I was in the city awhile ago he used an attack called 'chaos spear.' Tails also said that the level of energy was off the charts."

"Off the chart?" Sonic nodded, "is it even possible for vampires to even have chaos energy?"

Sonic shrugged, "you're the expert, you answer that."

Knuckles gave off a sigh and he leaned against the tree while crossing his arms, thinking long and hard. Soon he, too, shrugged, "even I don't know everything about chaos energy. Does he know why?"

"No. he doesn't remember anything about his past. Which is sad because…not knowing who you are must truly bring some pain and uneasiness to your heart and mind."

Knuckles fell silent and Sonic sighed, "you'll like him if you give him the chance to prove himself to you. You can trust him, I know I do! I've seen what he was capable of."

"Maybe we should ask Tails?" Knuckles replied as the kitsune walked towards them with the navigator in hand.

"Welcome back, sonic!" he said with a bright smile.

"Hello, Tails!" he greeted back with a smile as well, "got a question for you: do you think we should allow Shadow to the team."

"Yeah! I think we should! He handled 10 robots on his own! With fire power like that we might have a chance!"

Sonic glared at Knuckles, "told you!"

"Alright! Fine!" Knuckles shouted and threw his arms up in exasperation, "he can stay! But he has to prove himself!"

Seconds after he said that, the navigator began to beep wildly and Tails pressed the 'map' button, "well," he said with a smile, "it looks like he can prove himself after all."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Sonic arrived at the mountains with Tails and Shadow, "well here we are!" Sonic exclaimed, "this is where the third emerald is at. Now all we have to do is find it!"

Tails pulled out the navigator and turned it on, "Shadow, tell me how far you think it is."

"How far?" he repeated, "27 miles?"

Tails looked at Sonic and smirked, "correct," he said, "Sonic, what time is it?"

"About 12.30."

"So we have five hours to find the emerald."

"Is it going to be enough time?" Sonic questioned and looked at Shadow.

Shadow nodded and he vanished, then, reappeared quickly, "is that good enough for you?"

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, "that WILL do!"

"Then lets go!" he ordered slightly and began to walk ahead.

'He truly is amazing!' Sonic thought and dashed up to Shadow, "how'd you do that!"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "I just woke up one night and I could do these weird things. They come in handy when hunting so I can't complain."

Sonic narrowed his eyes sadly, "sounds like you can't complain at all."

Shadow stopped and the blue hedgehog faced him, "I am what I am. I can't complain nor can I help it. After a long time you get use to it. Hunting for humans, sleeping during the day, petrified of stakes, and holy water. That's everyday for me now. In fact being a vampire is all I remember. If I did have a past life then that life is now gone. I just wish I knew if others lost their memories or if it was just me, and if I'm truly the last vampire as well."

"But you could turn others to vampires, then you wont be alone."

"It's impossible. If I were to do just that there's no telling how long they would live. It would be a big gamble, but there's more to it, in order to change someone into a full vampire such as me they must love each other deeply."

"Love each other?"

"But that rarely happens. A vampire is the walking dead so therefore they cannot feel. We feel no pain, no love, and no fear. Right now, my heart is not beating so I cannot love. So that means I'm alone until someone takes my life," he explained and started to walk ahead.

Sonic was silent for a few seconds, then, began to walk behind Shadow, "I never knew that fact about Vampires," he responded while climbing up a steep hill.

"It's just basic instinct. I read your theory on vampires, your basics are right, but there's still plenty your race doesn't know," Shadow replied jumping up to grab a ledge, barely making it. He grabbed the ledge with his other hand and forced his body to jump up, grabbing yet another ledge.

Taking a deep breath, Sonic jumped over to the ledge.

Tails flew up, "I'll meet you at the top!"

Sonic nodded and jumped up, quickly grabbing the ledge Shadow just jumped off of.

"There's a lot of things about vampires your kind doesn't understand."

"Like?" Sonic questioned.

"Like," he began and jumped up to the other ledge, "garlic. I am most defiantly not repealed by garlic! It stinks! Anyone is repealed by that smelly shit."

Sonic chuckled, "you do have a point."

"As for mirrors, vampires can't see their reflections. Churches? Dhemphires can enter churches, vampires can't."

"Dhemphires?"

"Human and vampire. Lets just say vampires don't get along to well with Dhemphires, but I don't have an opinion on them since I never met one."

Shadow jumped up from the final ledge and he looked around.

Sonic pulled up not to long after and he gasped, "who knew this place existed in the mountains!"

What they were looking at was a beautiful lake and lots of grass. Instead of Shadow making a big deal about it like Sonic, he just walked ahead.

"Huh, Shadow?" Sonic questioned.

"You're looking for the emerald, right?" Shadow questioned and Sonic nodded, "good because I think I know where it's at."

"where?" but Sonic didn't get an answer. Instead, Shadow dived into the water and Sonic ran to shore, "Shadow!"

After a few minutes, Shadow surfaced and he crawled up to the land, breathing heavily.

"Shadow…"

With a quick motion, Shadow held up the emerald and he smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

"So we got three emeralds already," Sonic confirmed.

"We need four more now!" Tails exclaimed.

Shadow sighed, "four more? How are we suppose to find four more in less then four hours?"

"Well, according to this, the next emerald is 45 feet away," Tails answered and Shadow groaned, "why are you groaning?"

"Because I'm hungry!" he shouted, then, groaned.

Sonic chuckled, "poor vampire, didn't you get enough blood from that soldier?"

Shadow glared at him and Sonic quickly shut his mouth. Sighing, Shadow stood up and faced the both of them, "if we're going, lets go now. I really don't want to be here when the sun rises and I'll be burned to death. We'll find the fourth emerald then the last three tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic exclaimed and he stood up, "Tails, where is this emerald located exactly?"

"In some other part of Central City."

"Alright, that isn't far away if we do it in Sonic speed!"

Shadow faced him, "Sonic speed? What do you mean?"

"Grab a hold and I'll show you!"

Before Shadow could even say a word to this crazy idea, Sonic grabbed his hand and he dashed off.

"Put me down!" Shadow shouted and he fell to the ground.

"there! We're here!"

Shadow carefully looked around in amazement, "wow! That…really was fast."

"well of course! My name is Sonic, after all!"

"So where's that emerald?" he questioned Sonic with a glare.

"Umm," he began to answer with hesitation, then, shrugged.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "I thought your name was Sonic?"

"Hey! I said I was fast not smart!" he shouted, then, chuckled. For some reason he couldn't stay mad at Shadow.

Shadow walked past Sonic and began to look around, "Tails, what's it say?"

"We're in the area," he answered.

Shadow nodded and he walked up to the wall, placing his hands on the wall and began to feel around.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked slowly though he knew not to underestimate Shadow's tactics.

"Sometimes there's loose bricks that lead to another route. If I'm right there should be one right here," he pulled out the brick.

Tails and Sonic looked at Shadow with amazement. He really knew his stuff when it came to these things.

"Step back!" he warned and the obeyed with hesitation. Shadow kicked the wall and it shattered quickly, "lets go!" he said and he walked in, "this route connects to the sewer as does all of them. If it says we're near it, my guess is it's right below us."

"that's a good hypothesis, but how can you be so sure?" the fox questioned with utter confusion.

"It's only a feeling, but I believe in it. I found two of them on the same feeling so I might be right. Come on! We have no more time to waste. When we're under ground so I'm not sure if it's dark or not."

They both nodded and they followed Shadow down a set of stairs.

Midway, Shadow fell to his knees and Sonic rushed to his side, "hey, bud, you alright?"

"Lack of feeding. It's only a symptom. It'll pass soon."

Shadow stood up and he continued down the stairs, Sonic following him closely down the stairs.

Soon they stopped at the inside of the sewer and Sonic covered hi nose, "URGH! It smells of piss and shit in here!"

"You're telling me," Shadow replied and walked ahead, "my smell is twenty times more stronger then yours!"

"Sounds like being a vampire isn't all that bad!"

"You're right about that side of it. But," he began and bend down so he was looking in the water, "it's sometimes the worst thing when you're alive."

Sonic remained silent, but he couldn't stop wondering why he was looking in the murky water. But, before he could ask, Shadow stuck his hand in the water and pulled it out seconds later. In his hand was the fourth chaos emerald.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter nine

After another night of emerald hunting, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails returned to Angel island with all three emeralds in hand.

Knuckles, amazed by how fast they collected all of them, guided them up to the shrine of the Master emerald and stopped at the set of pedestals, "well, we finally did it!"

"actually," Sonic started, "Shadow found them all. So, if any, all the thanks should go to him."

Knuckles looked at Shadow and Shadow quickly looked away.

"So, not only did Shadow prove himself by returning the last of the emeralds today, he also proved himself by gathering six of them!" Sonic explained.

"Sonic…" Knuckles began with a moment of hesitation, "come with me. Alone!"

Rolling his eyes, Sonic followed the overly protected echidna down the shrine's stairs.

"What is it this time, Knux?" he questioned with a hint of anger, "is Shadow still not trust worthy enough to join?"

Knuckles just glared at him.

"Well, you going to answer or are you to shy?" he smirked.

"Sonic, no matter what he does, he's a vampire!"

"Here we go again! Do you know how stupid you sound?!"

"I'm doing my job! I'm protecting this island and you should be as well!"

"protecting it from what?!"

"From him!" Knuckles shouted while pointing up the stairs, "from that vampire! Did you forget the battle that broke down 2o years ago?! Mobius, nearly killed off because of him! Because of his race!"

"Did you ever once just stop to think that not all vampires are blood sucking monsters?!"

Knuckles growled in Sonic's face, "ALL vampires are murderous! They will never change! They will be who they always are!"

"Who are they, then?" Sonic questioned under his breath.

"They're monsters!" he answered, "blood-sucking monsters!"

"No," he corrected, "all vampires were one like us. They didn't kill just to stay alive."

Knuckles was left speechless and Sonic walked away.

When Sonic walked up the stairs, Shadow stood from the ground, "So…"

Sonic answered with a shrug, "he's being a jackass."

"oh," he frowned, "well I guess I'll go and search the island for something to eat. I'll be back come morning."

"Alright," Sonic said and watched as shadow left.

Not to far away there was a group of humans and a few robots.

One human, the leader, pulled down his goggles and smirked, "looks like he was right. That vampire is here." standing up, he faced his crew of men and robots, "men, prepare yourselves! He was right, we located the last vampire! Capture him alive and you will receive a promotion! the one who captures him dead will receive payment! You have one hour! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir!" the men exclaimed in unison and began to gather their equipment.

Deeper in the woods, Shadow sat in a tree while keeping his eyes peeled for any food. He groaned, "if this is the forest, where's the animals?!" as he complained he could hear the sound of rustling and he drew his attention to a moving bush. He sighed and sat back down, "just a damn bu…"out of the bush appeared a rather large rabbit and he stood up yet again.

Watching it closely, Shadow crutched to a jumping position, "come on you stupid rodent," he whispered. Soon, the rabbit stopped and Shadow jumped out of the tree.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, there was an explosion and he flew into a nearby tree. He sat up and groaned, "fuck, what the hell was that?" he opened his eyes and looked up, "shit."

A human held a gun to his head, "Shadow, looks like we have you this time."


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter ten

"What was that?!" Sonic shouted when he heard the explosion from outside the woods. He turned around and gasped, 'how did they find us?!' he questioned when he noticed the SHGS robots leaving the woods, 'the SHGS…what about…' quickly jumping over the robots, Sonic sped through the woods using his full speed, 'how did they know we were here?' he thought to himself, 'did we leave a trail?'

In the forest, there was an echo of a gunshot and Sonic froze in fear, "Shadow?!" he shouted and followed the sound of the gunshot, 'no, he's alright! A bullet can't kill him!' he told himself.

Sonic felt blood drip onto his head and he looked up, "Shadow!"

Shadow was kneeling on a tree holding his stomach, where a wound was, "Sonic!" he said, "the SGHS…"

"I know! But how?!"

"I don't know!" Shadow answered while jumping out of the tree, "but lets get out of here!" he grabbed Sonic's wrist and began to leave.

"Shadow, stop!"

Shadow obeyed and he felt a bullet skim across his cheek and hit the tree behind him.

"You wont be leaving, you vampire filth!" a man shouted while pointing a gun.

'No,' he thought and he instinct began to back away until his back had touched the tree, 'dammit, I've just endangered Sonic!' he shouted in his mind, 'wait a minute!' picking Sonic up roughly, Shadow threw Sonic above the soldier, "Sonic, run!"

Sonic landed to his feet and he nodded.

"I don't think so!" the soldier shouted and quickly turned with the gun in hand. He placed his finger on trigger, but Shadow knocked the man on the ground and took the gun.

"You just made the biggest mistake in your life, human!" Shadow shouted, shoved the gun in the man's mouth, and pulled the trigger without hesitation, the man's brains flying all over the place, 'how many humans are left on this island?' he thought and stood up.

"Put down the gun!" another human shouted.

"or what?" he questioned them, "you going to shoot me?" he faced the group of humans and robots, "you can't kill me," he continued as he slowly walked up to them, "but you can always give it a shot."

All at once, bullets shot out from the gun and Shadow dodged them all rather easily. Aiming for the robots first, Shadow jumped into the air, "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted and all the robots exploded, also causing some of the humans to die as well.

"You've hid from us for over eighteen years, I admit you're smart, but," the soldier started and pulled out a bottle of holy water from his pocket, "it's time that you die!" he threw the bottle and Shadow tried to avoid it, but the bottle broke on the ground, and it splashed onto Shadow's skin.

He fell to his knees and he held his burned arm, growling, 'fuck!' he shouted in his head.

"well well," the man mumbled and walked towards the injured vampire, "the wound on your stomach slowed you down, I got lucky."

Shadow chuckled and he smiled a cocky smile, "you got me, congrats. But, you wont be fully satisfied unless you take my life."

"you're correct! I hate you vampires and if the only way to rid you from all of your sins you have created is by killing you," he picked up a piece of wood that was laying nearby and placed it over Shadow's heart, "then I'll do it."

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "a nice choice," he said, "so go ahead."

Before the stake was implanted in his chest, Shadow pulled out his dagger and slashed the man's throat.

A scream left the man's lips and he fell to his knees, "you…" he started and Shadow's eyes widen.

" 'you' what?!" he shouted and grabbed the man by his shoulders, "how did you find me?!"

"…being deceived…" the man managed to say, then he fell silent.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter eleven

"by who?!" Shadow shouted, shaking the man, "who's deceiving me?!"

But the man didn't respond, "please! You to tell me!" closing his eyes, Shadow stood up and looked at his blood covered dagger, the man was dead. Now he would never find out who was deceiving him, 'I hope It wasn't…' realization hit like a brick, "sonic!" he shouted and ran through the forest, "sonic!"

"I'm up here!"

He looked up and smiled slightly, "I thought I told you to run?"

"you did," he answered and jumped out of the tree, "but I hid well."

Shadow shook his head, "you fool."

"I get that a lot," he said with a smirk.

Shadow soon fell silent and Sonic followed, "Shadow, what's wrong?"

"we're being deceived!" Shadow answered, "someone called me in, they know that I'm here."

"so what do we do?"

"we runaway! Just me and you," he shouted, "no one else!"

"but I…" Sonic hesitated to start and, then, he sighed, "you wish to leave?" Shadow nodded, "then I'll help you. Together, we'll escape since we're both fugitives. If what you're saying is true and we're being deceived, then I'll come with you!"

'I got this strange feeling gripping at me,' Shadow thought, 'almost like…' smiling, Shadow took Sonic's hand, "thank you," he said, "it means a lot to me."

'his smile, it's so heart warming,' Sonic thought, 'it's strange, but I think I'm starting to really care about you, Shadow. When you told me you wanted to runaway with me, I felt happy,' he smiled, "to where?"

"anywhere," he answered, "I don't care as long as it's faraway from here."

"yes, faraway from here," he agreed with a soft smile, "we can go to the next town."

"Sounds good."

"Sonic!" the voice of the yellow, two-tailed kitsune called, running up to them, "you alright?!"

Sonic laughed and waved, "yeah, we're fine!" he called out.

Tails stopped, breathless, "good to hear," he said after a few seconds of silence, "I heard an explosion and saw a lot of soldiers. How'd they get here? How's Shadow? He's bleeding?"

Shadow placed a hand to his stomach, "I'm alright."

"Tails," Sonic began, "Shadow and I are leaving."

"leaving? Why? To where?" he questioned.

"Shadow and I are fugitives, we have to escape somewhere. Someone knew Shadow was here and called it in."

"you were deceived?" Tails questioned and Shadow nodded, "sonic? You have to listen to me! The SGHS took the chaos emeralds in for testing! They don't plan on returning them! When they find out…"

Sonic silenced him, "I understand. They'll use them to create a war much worse then the vampire one. They might use the power to erase everything evil off of Mobius. I'm sorry, Tails, but I can't help you."

Tails gasped, "Sonic!"

"listen, Shadow's life is on the line. I'm not running away because I'm a fugitive, but because of him!"

Shadow gasped and looked at Sonic with shock, "Sonic…"

He smiled, then, looked at Tails, "I'm sorry, bud."

"I…suppose if you have to…then good luck!"

Nodding with satisfaction, Sonic began to turnaround.

"wait! Sonic!" tails exclaimed and he faced the fox, 'take this," he handed him a cell phone, "my number is in it, call me sometime. So Knuckles and I know you're safe!"

Before Sonic could respond, Shadow took the phone and opened it, "is there any other numbers in it?" Tails shook his head, 'good," he faced Sonic.

"Thank you, Tails! You helped a lot," to Shadow, "well lets go."

Shadow nodded and he followed Sonic.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter twelve

After a long time of walking in the woods while it rained, Sonic soon had to stop because of Shadow, who became weak from his wound and lack of feeding. So they stopped once they found a cave to rest in. it was cold for Sonic, also wet, but that didn't stop him from helping Shadow.

Once they had entered the cave, Shadow immediately threw his weak body to the ground and Sonic sat down beside him, shivering from the wind and the freezing rain. Once the sun came up, then it would be a bit warmer, but they had no choice but to travel at night.

"You alright?" Sonic asked with a hint of worry, "when was the last time you fed?"

"two nights ago…possibly three. I can't remember," he answered.

"when you fed, I realized that your wounds quickly healed," Shadow nodded and Sonic held out his wrist, "please," he begged, "drink."

Shadow pushed Sonic's wrist away from his view, "I can't."

"but if you don't you'll die!" he shouted and offered him his wrist again, "if it'll save you, do it. You shouldn't hesitate if your life is on the line."

Shadow sighed and he grabbed Sonic's wrist. Hesitating, he bit down into his wrist and drunk.

Sonic winced, but he didn't pull away. It was for Shadow.

After a couple more minutes, Shadow pulled away, "thank you," he said.

"Don't thank me," Sonic ordered gently with a smile, but winced.

Shadow grabbed his wrist and ripped a piece of his shirt off into a long strip, "here," he said and wrapped it tightly.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed.

Shadow smirked, "don't thank me," he mocked and Sonic chuckled, "if we go further into the cave, behind that rock you should be able to stay warm."

They both stood up and walked behind the boulder.

Sonic sat down, "you're right! It's not wet nor can I feel the wind. This'll do!"

Shadow sat down beside him and leaned his head on the boulder, "I figured as much."

"you know, vampires seem almost human," Sonic began with a chuckle, "besides the fact they have great hearing and so on. People always say how inhuman vampires are, but you seem almost normal," Shadow was silent, "I mean you frown, smile, get pissed and those are emotions. Even if you say you vampires don't have a heart you might."

"to tell you the truth…" he began silently, "for some reason there are times I feel weird yet familiar things inside of me. When the SGHS appeared, for the first time I wanted to run away. Then you offered friendship, I wanted to say."

"fear and joy," Sonic explained, "emotions."

"but it doesn't even make sense."

"even though you're a vampire you're still able to feel emotions. Deep inside your normal."

"…I guess so…"

"well, enough talk! The sun will be up soon so lets get to sleep!"

Shadow nodded, "…sure."

'I'm sure of one thing,' Sonic thought, 'I do like Shadow.'

When Sonic opened his eyes that following night, he realized Shadow was still asleep with his arms laced around Sonic's body.

'he's trying to keep me warm' he thought with a gentle smile, "thank you."

Shadow groaned and he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks, Shadow," he repeated.

"no problem."

"well," he began and stood up, "lets continue."

Shadow nodded, "..sure.." 'I'm so confused. What's this feeling gripping at me?'


	13. Chapter 13

****

Chapter thirteen

"well," Sonic began as he stopped at the foot of the hill and looked into the distance where the town sat, "we're here! It only took a few days, too!"

Shadow nodded with agreement and he stared at the town, hoping the SGHS never considered of warning the towns people about them, "so do we…"

Sonic smiled, "of course we go there! The town is known as firewind! The people here are really friendly so if we're known here, there's no way they'll turn us in."

"and you're positive?" he questioned and Sonic grabbed Shadow's wrist, pulling him closer so he could run quicker.

"I'm positive! Did I ever gave you an excuse not to be sure of me?"

"umm," he fell silent, "no, you never did. You're right about that."

"good!" he exclaimed with excitement and sped down the hill, "because we're here!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and walked past Sonic and straight into the town. Sonic followed behind the vampiric hedgehog and he studied the town's layout.

"hey, Shads?" Sonic called out, "I need to eat unlike you so hold it."

"I'm continuing ahead," he disobeyed almost like he didn't even hear him, "so go ahead."

Sonic hesitated, if he left Shadow who knows what could happen and who knew if any the members of the SGHS were here, "alright, just stay away from mirrors."

"yeah yeah," he said and continued ahead, "mirrors? It's not like they have a stand selling bottles of holy water and so on," he mumbled.

He stopped, not realizing he was standing in front of a window, and looked around, "damn, this town is…" something caught his eye. It was a poster, but of what? He walked over to it and his eyes widen, "no," he whispered "the SGHS?! They're here! They knew we're here, but how'd they find us?! Wait a minute…Tails! No, it can't be him. He would never deceive Sonic!" he felt his body began to shake, "then it must be…"

Before he could finish, he heard a sound and his ears twitched, 'what was that?' he questioned while swiftly turning around. There was nothing, 'dammit!' he heard the sound of clanking metal and he backed away, 'something's here, but where?!'

He felt a piece of cloth get wrapped around his mouth and he struggled for freedom, soon he blacked out.

"captain, we caught him and we're bringing him in," it was a soldier that caught Shadow.

Sonic exit the store with bags of fruit and an apple in his mouth. He walked down the down the street keeping an eye for the black hedgehog, 'I wonder where he went,' he thought while taking a bite of his apple. In the corner of his eyes he saw a suspicious looking truck and he ran up to it, "the SGHS…no way…" he ran back and gasped, "Shadow," he whispered when he realized that the hedgehog had been caught and thrown into a cage while unconscious, "oh my god!"

"come on, men!" Sonic heard a voice coming from the front of the truck and he hid, "we gotta deliver this pest to the captain."

They started the truck and he quickly grabbed the back of it. Quickly pulling out his cell, he dialed the number and waited for an answer.

-Hello?

It was Knuckles.

"Knux, it's Sonic! The SGHS caught Shadow!"

-You're kidding me?! Where the fuck are you?!

"on the truck they have. I'm going to rescue Shads! Who knows what they'll do with the chaos emeralds and a chaos powered vampire!"

'Sonic! Wait! They want you to rescue him!

"then I'll take a different path!" he shouted and hung up.

**wow! talk about tense!! sry it took so long to update i decided that i wont update on fridays, saturdays and sundays due to the fact i'm with friends and family! sry! well R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter fourteen

When the truck reached the military building, two men pulled Shadow's cage out of the truck and carried it in.

Sonic jumped down from the truck's roof and carefully looked around for soldiers. Luckily for him there were none. Everything was going to smoothly.

Meanwhile inside the military station, the two men laid the cage down and Shadow opened his eyes with a groan.

"sir, we brought the vampire in for testing," one said.

"good, you may leave," the man stood up and walked to Shadow's cage, "you really caused a mess of things," he said pulling out a needle.

Shadow growled, "fuck you!" he shouted.

"how did you manage to stay alive after the war?" he questioned.

"none of your business, your fuck!"

"Man, you got anger issues," he taunted.

Shadow growled and he tried to attack the man, but he couldn't reach.

The man shoved the needle into Shadow's arm and he screamed.

"there," he said, drawing blood, "that wasn't so bad."

"you coward!" he shouted throwing the needle, "why drain blood?!"

"because," the man started, "Shadow, you are indeed special. I have a hunch about you."

"my past, it's regarding my past, isn't it?"

"it could be, even I don't know."

Shadow fell silent, he wanted to know more about his past, "ii want to know," he said, "do all vampires forget their past?"

"…no, that's why I'm testing you. Shadow, I don't think you're a normal vampire."

"but vampires are vampires! How is it that I could be so special?"

"you can use the power of chaos, but you're running away. But, instead, you should be finding out who you really are. When you find that out then you'll know everything. Who you are, what your purpose is in life, and how you became a vampire. Those are the questions you want to be asking yourself."

"the war? It's connected to the war."

The man nodded, "that's a start. All you have to do is put the pieces together."

The longer Shadow thought about it the less sense it made, "is it possible for a vampire to have emotions? To love, to hate, to just feel normal. There are times when I want to runaway, but I also feel safe where I'm at. Now I'm getting this gripping feeling in my chest."

"I told you were special. You have emotions. Do you feel happy when you're near somebody?" he nodded, 'you're in love."

'in love,' Shadow thought, 'then this feeling is love,' he closed his eyes, 'still, it doesn't make sense. I'm different and I feel emotions? Why?'

"you know who I am, don't you?'

"yes, but I'm not ordered to tell you. Not until you're ready to face the truth," the man pulled out a file, 'not until you fully accept what you've done.'

**' sry this is so short!! but i updated anyway! well what could shadow need to accept? answers will be unlocked slowly bit by bit so R&R! and the next chapter has more yaoi in it!**

**Cho**


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chapter fifteen

It took Sonic about an hour to figure an easy route inside the building which turned out to be underground.

He lifted the lid and crawled out of the hole. He could hear voices nearby and they were talking about Shadow.

"He has yet to fully awake, his memories are still not intact," one man spoke, "but in time they will be."

"we need him now!"

"you cannot not force these things, sir. Until he remembers everything regarding the war we have no choice but to release him."

Sonic slowly crawled up to the door, and peeked through, Shadow laid unconscious not to far away from him. While the humans talked, Sonic crawled up to. Placing a hand over Shadow's mouth so he wouldn't talk, Shadow jumped in fear and Sonic nodded.

Shadow threw his arms around Sonic and even he was shocked.

"come on," Sonic whispered with a gentle tone, "lets get out of here."

Sonic slowly crawled out of the room and he stood up, "I came from underground, so lets go back that way."

"wait!" Shadow said, "how'd you find me?"

"I got a free ride on the truck you were in."

"Sonic! I know who's deceiving you!" he shouted, "and it's…"

"hold that thought, Shads. The humans know we're here."

"but it…"

Just before he could finish, guns were fired and Shadow turned around.

"Shadow, you can't leave," it was the man from before, but he didn't have a gun.

Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm and he ran down the hallway, "a friend of your's?"

"why the hell are you asking me?! I don't remember him at all!"

"pushy," Sonic said dashed underground.

"lovely," Shadow said sarcastically, "I've always wanted to hide underground when I'm running for my life."

"well your wish came true," Sonic said and walked ahead.

Shadow followed Sonic, "why'd you save me?"

Sonic stopped and he faced Shadow, "because…I wanted to," he walked ahead and Shadow fell silent.

"Sonic!" Shadow called and Sonic faced him again. He ran up to him and connected his lips to Sonic's.

When he pulled away, Sonic was almost speechless, "Shadow…"

"thank you for rescuing me," he said.

"that was my first kiss, why the sewer of all places?" he asked with a chuckle.

Shadow couldn't answer that. He suddenly felt a sense of guilt, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Sonic placed a hand to Shadow's cheek and he re-connected his lips for a soft kiss.

Shadow returned the kiss passionately and Sonic pulled away, "much better," he said with a soft smile, "but still not the right place." he placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder and guided him out.

Shadow nodded with a slight smile. He almost forgot what he wanted to tell Sonic because of the kiss and immediately stopped, "Sonic, it's knuckles!" he shouted, "Knuckles's is deceiving us!"

"But how…"

"because Tails would never betray you!"

Sonic was shock, "Knuckles, but it doesn't make sense."

"I'm sorry, but it's true! Because of me! Because of what I am!"

"no! it's not your fault, Shadow. Here's what we'll do, alright? I'm going to help you find your past and, then, we're going to put an end to the SGHS!"

**OMFG did they just declare war on the SGHS!! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Chapter sixteen

The plan seemed like a good idea, but who knew how long it would last. It all depended on Shadow.

"well," Sonic started, "the war took place in all of Mobius so that wont help."

Shadow was silent. Ever since they left the sewer, he's been quiet.

Meanwhile they sat in a cave while Sonic tried to figure things out. He, soon, drew his attention to Shadow, "what are you thinking?"

"that I'll never know the truth of who I am."

"no, you will. If you just have faith."

'Faith?' Shadow questioned himself, 'I think my fate has been gone ever since I forgot who I was.'

"Shadow…"

He was silent, Sonic frowned, "oh Shadow."

"The SGHS know something. They know a lot of things regarding my past, "but," he curled his hands into a fist, "they wont talk!"

"They obviously want you to find out on your own. I suppose it's better then not finding out at all."

Shadow narrowed his eyes and he remained silent for the longest time. Then he gasped, "the underground?"

"what?"

"My leader told me I was found unconscious underground! But we have to get back to Central."

Sonic nodded, "then lets go!"

Shadow stood up and began to walk out of the cave, but someone jumped in front of him and Shadow backed away from shock.

It was a blue echidna with red eyes. He, too, wore all black with a gun in his hand, "if you want to live," his voice was deep, almost filled hatred, "I suggest you don't move even the slightest bit!"

Back at the military station a man walked into the lab, "professor, you are requested to hand in ALL DNA of the vampire."

"yes," he said, almost depressed, "I will."

The solider nodded and walked out of the room.

The professor stared at the tube of blood he had taken from Shadow, 'I know where he's going. He's going to the underground railroad. The place we had left him after the war.'

Shadow stared at the echidna, waiting for him to pull the trigger, "go ahead," he ordered while walking in front of Sonic.

The echidna didn't hesitate and he pulled the trigger.

The bullet went through Shadow's stomach and he fell to his knees n pain.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted and ran to him, "you bastard!"

The echidna was in shock, "you're not dead?" he was confused.

Sonic took the dagger from Shadow's belt and he cut his own arm, "Shadow…you have to."

Shadow bit into Sonic's arm and drunk until he wound had healed. Now the echidna was really in shock.

"yo…you're a vampire?"

"Fuck right he is!" Sonic shouted.

"are you a vampire as well?"

"No."

The echidna stared at Shadow, he was almost relieved now, "I…I thought I was the last vampire!"

Shadow's eyes widened with shock and he gasped, "you're a vampire?"

He answered with a nod, "feels weird to realize you're not the last of your species. Who are you?"

"I'm Shadow! This is Sonic!" he exclaimed with excitement.

"I'm Max!" he, too, was excited, "how long?"

"after the war. I've been hiding in the middle of nowhere in an old building."

Max was impressed, "I've tried blending in with the mortals, but by looking at you, you've been hunted."

"I guess they don't know you exist."

"yeah I guess they don't…"

"Enough of this!" Sonic shouted, "Shadow we have six hours before the sun comes up! We have twenty to get to Central. There we have to be careful like fuck!"

"oh…right…" Shadow hesitated.

**SRY! sry i didn't update yesterday XD my dad stayed home from work so i culdn't get on the comp! DAMMIT! well the next chapter will be up on monday! R&R**

**Cho**


	17. Chapter 17

****

Chapter seventeen

It took twenty minutes to get back to Central. It would've only taken fifteen minutes, but with the extra weight it didn't help.

"we're here," Sonic said, "Shadow, lead the way."

"If you don't mind my asking," Max began, "but why the fuck are we in a SGHS infested area?!"

"Believe it or not we're here for Shadow's memories."

Max stopped, "wait, memories?" he had to run just to catch up.

"I know I'll discover something here," Shadow had high hopes. He stopped and faced a tall brick wall. He jumped up and grabbed the ledge. He forced his body up and held his hand out for the other two.

Sonic jumped up then max.

"Thanks, Shads," Sonic said and Shadow smiled.

"Come on! Lets go! We should almost be there," Shadow ordered gently and jumped down the wall, landing on his feet.

Unfortunately for him, he was face to face with another wall.

"damn," Max said, "they don't want us in."

Shadow held up his hand and Max stared at him, "what are you…"

"you might want to back away," Shadow said and Max did back away, "CHAOS SPEAR!" soon the wall was destroyed and Shadow faced them, "lets go!"

Max was amazed, but he quickly followed.

Soon Shadow led them to an underground and he immediately froze. His legs shook and he fell down.

Sonic ran up to him, "Shadow!"

"I…" he froze and placed a hand to his head, screaming as if in pain.

Max froze, "what the hell?!"

"he's seeing something!"

"yeah, but what?!"

Shadow stopped screaming and he groaned.

"What did you see, Shads?" Sonic questioned while rubbing his back.

"me…I saw me with the SGHS," his voice was shaking, "I don't understand…"

Sonic was silent, was what he saw even true? What did it even mean?

"I have a bad feeling…" he said to Sonic.

"you need to rest here…"

"No! I can't stay here! I have to go!"

"please, Shadow, rest. Just rest your eyes for a few hours."

Shadow eventually gave in and Sonic slid into the wall. Shadow rested his head on Sonic's shoulder and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Sonic knew he was out.

"how long have you two been together?" Max questioned.

"about 2-3 weeks. I met him for the first time here in Central," he answered, "he recently found out that my friend was deceiving us so he wanted me to escape with him. I couldn't refuse, after all, I'm also wanted for disobeying direct orders. That and I developed some feelings for him. I know it sounds weird, but it's true."

Max looked at the sleeping hedgehog and he just remained silent.

"so you're a vampire, too?"

Max nodded, his eyes still on Shadow, "yeah, I am."

"Do you have any memories before you were a vampire?"

"of course! I never forgot them."

Sonic nodded and he looked at Shadow. He placed a hand on Shadow's head and kept it there.

Max still remained silent as he still continued to stare, "why doesn't he remember his past?"

Sonic shrugged, "I don't know, but I want to help him so badly, it's almost a must for me now."

"Cool! Then let me help?"

Sonic stared at Max, "why?"

"DUH! He's one of me! I'm helping him, got it?!"

Sonic knew he had no choice, but to agree with Max. who knew what was capable of. Yet Sonic couldn't trust him.


	18. Chapter 18

****

Chapter eighteen

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and he shot up in a panic.

"Shh," Sonic said, "it's alright."

"where's Max?"

"went to go get some food for us."

"Oh I bet you're scared," he said with a chuckle.

"you bet I am," Sonic replied.

Shadow looked at Sonic and slowly pulled in for a kiss.

"Hey I got the…" Max stopped, "oh sorry!"

Shadow chuckled, "it's alright."

"you sure? Because I can…"

"No stay!!" he reassured.

Max smiled and he sat down beside Shadow. He looked at him with a smile on his lips.

Shadow, too, smiled. Sonic just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, 'I really don't like this vampire,' he thought, 'I get the feeling he's trying to take Shadow from me' "so, Max, where'd you get all this food from?"

"I stole it," he said while opening a packet of blood and drinking it.

'I had a feeling he would say that,' Sonic sighed, 'but why's it matter? We're already wanted,' he picked up a piece of fruit and bit into it.

Shadow opened a jar filled with a red liquid and he drunk it, "gross!" he exclaimed.

"UMM, dude, that was wine. Not blood," Max said.

Shadow was silent, "oh, that would explain it."

Sonic laughed, "WOW, Shadow!"

Shadow stuck out his tongue, "it tastes terrible!" he complained, "take it before I puke!"

Sonic took it with a chuckle and changed if for another jar, "try that."

"it better not kill me," he said and took it with hesitation. He slowly opened it and drunk it, "yep," he said, "that's the good shit."

"oh boy," Sonic said.

Shadow chuckled while he drunk the blood, but then, he fell silent and he narrowed his eyes.

'is he…sad?' Max questioned himself, 'he is. But about what?' his ears twitched and both him and Shadow immediately stood.

"they're here!" Shadow shouted, "but how'd they find us!"

Sonic gasped and he drew his attention to Max, 'him?' he thought, 'wait, does that even make sense?'

They heard the sound of footsteps and they all backed away.

Shadow blindly threw his dagger, not sure where they were, "where are they?!"

"Don't try and fight us, Shadow?"

It was the voice of the professor, "you…" he said in shock.

He, then, heard larger metallic footsteps. It was a robot.

"Shadow, you must come with us," the professor said, "it's for your own good!"

"NO!" he shouted, "I have to know the truth."

"you can't find out!"

"WHY?!"

The professor fell silent, "because it'll ruin your life and others around you."

Shadow growled and jumped behind the professor, "I WILL find out!"

"then I have no choice, but to use force."

As soon as he said that, the robots began to fire wildly.

Shadow dodged all bullets, but one, which went into his rib then out the back. He gave off a scream of pain and fell to the ground.

"Shadow…" Sonic whispered, "…no."

Max jumped into the air and destroyed the robot with a single kick. He landed on the ground beside Shadow and picked him up bridal style, "lets go!" he shouted and jumped out the window.

Sonic followed and it exploded, throwing them on the ground with the cold snow in their faces.

Shadow/s body rolled a few inches away from Max and the snow turned a crimson red.

Sonic and Max both lifted their heads from the snow and they looked towards the burning building. The building that was on top of the underground where they were was burning.

"they got out," Max said, "I'm sure they did."

"doesn't matter," Sonic explained, "they know you're a vampire now. I'm positive of that. Which means they now want the three of us dead!"


	19. Chapter 19

****

Chapter nineteen

Sonic stood from the cold ground and ran up to Shadow.

"Is he alright?" Max asked while watching Sonic lift his head off of the ground and placing it in his lap.

He placed his hand over the wound and never responded. Instead, he just looked at Shadow's closed eyes and silently please for him to wake up soon.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and looked at Max, "you stopped them…"

Max nodded, "yeah. You alright, can you stand?"

"Now wait a minute!" Sonic shouted.

"It's alright," Shadow interrupted and forced himself to stand, but fell to his knees.

Sonic helped the injured hedgehog to his feet and glared at Max.

Shadow pushed himself away from Sonic and he looked at Max, "should we go?"

He shrugged, "yeah, but to where?"

"I don't know, but…anywhere but here," he said, "I don't like it here at all."

Sonic nodded, "alright," he started in a depressed tone, "we'll get you out of here." He closed his eyes, he couldn't believe Shadow just pushed him away like that, 'could it be that he's falling for Max?' he frowned at the thought of Shadow being with another man. It would hurt him terribly inside if he lost Shadow, "Shadow, you're hurt. Take some of my blood," he rejected his offer and Sonic frowned.

After hours of walking, they soon made it to a lake surrounded with trees and a cave, a perfect hiding place. They walked to the cave and they sat down. Although Shadow winced from his wound. Sonic unwrapped his wrist and he held it out, "please," he begged, 'you have to."

Shadow shook his head, "no," he replied, "if I take to much of your blood then you'll die. I'll live, don't worry about me. Don't put your life on the line for me."

He hesitantly nodded and wrapped his wrist back up.

"Oh I just remembered!" Max exclaimed and began to dig in his pocket. He, soon, pulled out a small bottle and he popped the lid off, "here," he offered it, "it isn't much, but it should be enough for your wounds to heal."

"oh thank you," Shadow said and took the bottle from his hands. He put the bottle to his lips and drunk it quickly. His wounds did heal and he handed the bottle back to Max, a warm smile on his features, "thanks."

Max's face turned slightly red and he quickly nodded, "no problem."

Sonic crossed his arms and he looked away, 'what an ass. Trying to hit on Shadow.'

"hey, the suns almost up. We better get some sleep," Max said.

Shadow nodded and he rested his head on Sonic's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Sonic was a bit shock, but he smiled, 'Shadow, I love you. If only I could find away to express my feelings to you. But if you love Max,' he drew his eyes to the sleeping echidna, 'then I guess I'm happy for you if you're happy. But when you kissed, I could feel how much you cared in your kiss. I just wonder if you could tell in my kiss. Do you know how much I love you? Do you know how much your well-being means to me?'

Sonic began to lightly caress his cheek and he warmly smiled, 'he looks so innocence,' he awed and pulled away, 'you can barely tell he's a vampire by the way he's sleeping. I wonder who he was in his past life? If he's always been the way he has,' he sighed and closed his eyes. Soon falling into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

****

Chapter twenty

When Sonic opened his eyes it must've been dark for quite some time because Shadow and Max were gone.

He stood up and walked outside trying to find Shadow.

He soon found Shadow sitting by the water and he went closer to greet him, but max was there. So he hid, 'they're talking about something,' he thought, 'but what?'

"So you've been alone for as long as you've been a vampire?" Max asked Shadow and he nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I wish I knew everything about the war and my past, but for some reason, I have a terrible feeling and it wont leave. I want to know, but I can't shake the feeling away that it's something in my past I'm not meant to remember."

"But what about Sonic?"

"He's helped me a lot. I owe him so much, but I don't want him to get hurt. Now that the SGHS are after us it's my job to protect him as much as I can. I feel it's the only way I can repay my debt."

"does he mean anything to you?" he asked Shadow.

"I don't know. I get nervous when I'm around him, and sometimes I feel happy and safe, but," he froze, "I feel the same when I'm around you, too."

Max gasped and he faced Shadow. He moved closer to Shadow until his body was touching his and he was laying on top of Shadow. Their lips were connected and Sonic's eyes widen.

Sonic faced the opposite direction and tears of anger formed in his eyes. He ran back to the cave, "I fuckin' hate Max!" he growled, "Shadow's confused and Max does THAT to him! Who knows what he's doing to him now! Max! you're not a vampire! You're a fuckin' pig!"

Meanwhile at the SGHS base, the professor was sitting at his desk, deep in thought, 'when he finds out the events that occurred during the war how will he react? He's no longer the last vampire, there's someone else so we have to kill him before he talks. Otherwise, otherwise what? Shadow doesn't know the extent of his powers, but when he discovers what happened to him he's going to be pissed and he might try and kill me,' he sighed, 'I wish I knew how he would react to these type of things. He's go speed, intelligence, and power. But he said he loved somebody. I wish I knew who that someone was. I can only hope that they can't reproduce.'

The doors flew open and a soldier ran in, "we found him!"

Back at the mountains, Sonic sat in the cave for a few hours. It was, then, Shadow walked in.

"hey, Sonic," he greeted with a smile, obviously taking his advice from earlier.

Sonic didn't return the greeting, nor did he smile.

"Sonic…"

"I saw you," he said, "with him!"

Shadow gasped and he looked at Sonic, 'you saw?"

He nodded, "do you even like him?!"

"I…" he started, "I don't know."

Sonic quickly pinned Shadow down to the ground and sat on him while gripping his arms tightly, "so why'd you kiss him?!" he shouted.

Shadow didn't answer, he just sadly narrowed his eyes.

"well?!"

"I don't know…" he answered in an extremely low tone.

"What?"

"I don't know!" he repeated, but much louder this time, "I don't know why!"

Sonic could hear the sadness in his voice. Did he feel guilty? Sonic sighed and he loosened his grip on shadow's arms, 'he can't have you!" he shouted.

"But since when did you start caring?!"

Sonic gasped when he realized tears in Shadow's eyes. He placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it, "I do care, I've always cared."

Shadow was silent.

"that's why he can't have you," he finished, "that's why."

Sonic connected his lips and passionately kissed him.


	21. Chapter 21

****

Chapter twenty-one

Shadow returned the kiss and he felt Sonic's hand travel to his waist, and began working down. Soon stopping at the zipper of his pants, Shadow jumped and he pushed Sonic away, "I'm sorry…" he said, "but I don't think I'm ready for sex yet…"

"it's alright," he said to shadow.

"I just want to wait and see who I like first," he started, "because I'm so confused."

Sonic hugged shadow, "I understand."

Shadow was silent. Slowly, he lifted his arms and laced them around Sonic's waist. He pulled Sonic in for a tight hug, never wanting to let go. He closed his eyes, "I wish time would just stop, so I would never have to let go. I can stay here in your arms forever."

Sonic didn't say a word, he just held Shadow tightly in their embrace. It was then, he heard Max enter the cave. He was breathing heavy and he struggled to speak.

"SGHS," he began in fragments, "here."

Sonic and Shadow quickly pulled away. Sonic watched as shadow picked up his dagger and began to run out of the cave, "Shadow, wait!" he shouted, "what the fuck are you doing?!"

Shadow stopped and faced the blue hedgehog, "I'm ending this now," he said and dashed away.

"I'll go after him," Max said.

"GOOD!" Sonic shouted, "because if there's even a single scratch on him, I'll fuckin' rip your fuckin' head off!"

"Now that's really convincing," Max said, "because there's no way I'll let that happen!"

"you better not!" he hissed, "for your sake!"

Max chuckled and he ran away through the woods.

Shadow quickly found the SGHS and, like always, the professor was there. He stood there, the dagger gripped tightly in his hand that his glove was turning a crimson red.

"Shadow…" the professor said, "you chose this road by yourself! You could've stopped!"

He didn't respond, he just held put his hand and let his blood dripped to the ground. Obviously showing them that he was going to deal with them no matter what.

The professor gasped, 'he's going to fight us? Is he that determined? No. he's protecting someone. So I was right. He is in love with someone, but who?'

Shadow dashed up to the group of humans. He jumped over them and slashed their necks with the dagger. He glared at the professor through the waterfall of blood. He vanished and reappeared on top of a robot. Ripping it's head off, he jumped back before it exploded. The explosion threw his body to the ground.

He lifted his body with a groan and realized an oncoming stake direct center to his heart. He knew he was to late to avoid it. When he tried, he screamed in pain and he looked at his leg. There was deep gash on it, possibly from when the robot exploded and it got his leg. He closed his eyes, awaiting the pain. But the pain never came and he felt droplets of blood land on his body.

He opened his eyes and he began to shake in terror, "M…Max!" he screamed when he realized that he had taken the blow for Shadow that was meant for him.

Smirking, Max ripped out the stake and threw it at the human. It went through the man's mouth and he immediately fell dead. Max, too, fell to his knees and Shadow crawled up to him.

"No," he said, "please you can't die! You can't leave me here all alone!"

Max smiled warmly, "it's alright…" he said, "I was bound to die anyway…"

"you can't leave me here all alone!" he shouted again.

"you're not alone…sure you're now the last one, but…you have Sonic…and he'll always be at your side…" he said, "…he told me that he's living to help you…treasure him…"

"but I…"

"I know you're confused…but let me help you some…you've been a vampire your whole life…"

Before Shadow could ask, Max fell silent and Shadow shook him, "Max," he said as tears formed in his eyes, "please…don't leave me here alone…please don't.." shadow laid his head on max's stomach and, for the first time, he cried.


	22. Chapter 22

****

Chapter twenty two

After two hours of waiting, Sonic began to get worried and he dashed through the woods, but he knew he wouldn't be able to find him in the dark, 'I hope he's safe,' he thought, stopping dead in his tracks and quickly searching the area. No sign of them, 'I swear if anything happened to him, the blame is on Max!' he thought as he continued his search.

When he stopped again, he heard a sound. It was the sound of weeping, but who was it? Sonic ran in the direction of the sound and he stopped, "shadow…"

Shadow lifted his head and Sonic's eyes widen.

Sonic ran up to him and hugged him tightly in his arms.

"he's dead! Because of me he's dead!" he wept.

"no," Sonic corrected, "he died for you, not because of you."

"But now I'm truly the last one! He took the blow that was meant for me!"

Sonic looked down at Shadow's leg, where a deep gash was at. Blood formed a crust over it, but it continued to bleed. He defiantly couldn't walk on that, but he needed to get Shadow into a dark place and quickly.

"No matter how you look at it, he died to save your life, not because of you."

Shadow pulled away and he placed a hand to his eyes and stared at his soaked glove, "what's happening? Why can't I stop?"

"you're crying because you're sad."

"why wont the tears stop?"

Sonic hugged Shadow again and listened to him sob, "listen," he began, "you're hurt, the sun's about to rise. I'm going to take you back."

Sonic carried Shadow on his back being careful not to mess with is leg while slightly walking fast.

Shadow wrapped his arms tightly around Sonic's neck and rested his head on his back. He was silent.

When they made it back to the cave, Sonic gently laid Shadow down and he sat beside him, "please," he said, "just go to sleep."

Shadow nodded and he laid his head down on Sonic's lap. Soon he closed his eyes and he drifted to sleep.

When night came, Sonic was the first to wake. He looked down at Shadow and sighed.

Shadow sat up and he stood up.

"hey," Sonic began, "I'm going to get a bath, you want to come?"

Shadow nodded and he followed Sonic to the lake.

Sonic removed his clothes and he walked into the water, shivering.

Shadow was sitting by the tree, a sad expression on his features.

'Oh Shadow,' Sonic thought sadly and he walked out of the water, "Shadow."

Shadow was silent.

"you alright, Shadow?"

Shadow tightened the grip on his arms, "please," he begged, "don't be nice to me. Please don't stay by my side."

Sonic's eyes widen, "what…what are you saying?"

Shadow stood up, "you're not safe around me! I'm wanted to be killed and they'll even kill you!" he shouted, 'I'm sorry, but I don't want to be responsible for another death. SO JUST GO!"

Sonic gasped and he felt tears form in his eyes, "shadow, I…"

"NOW OR I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" he shouted and pulled out his dagger.

"I wont leave you all alone!"

"Then you WILL die!" he shouted and ran up to him, jumping on him and shoving the dagger into the ground inches past Sonic's throat.

Sonic felt his whole body began to shake. His tears streamed down his face uncontrollably, "Shadow…"

Shadow's head was facing towards the ground so Sonic couldn't see his face, "please," his voice was quiet, "just leave or I will."

"running away wont solve anything."

"I'M NOT RUNNING AWAY!" he shouted, "not once have I ran away!"

"then what do you call it?"

"I'm finding out the truth on my own. Not with you, not with anyone! It's just me! The way it's always been!" Shadow removed the dagger from the ground and he stood to his feet, 'I'm sorry, but goodbye."

**yay! the lemon is coming soon! so hang one for one more chapter kay!**

**Cho**


	23. Chapter 23

****

Chapter twenty three

Sonic felt powerless to even stop Shadow from leaving. All he could do was watch, 'no,' he thought, 'I failed. I couldn't protect him?' "wait!" he managed to shout.

Shadow stopped and he faced him, "what?"

"please! I know how much Max meant to you, but that doesn't mean you have to walk away!" he exclaimed, "I can help you! Only I can help you!"

Shadow was silent, "can you help me from myself?" he finally asked.

"If that's what you want then yes! Yes I can!"

"I…I want answers! I want to know who I really am!" he said.

"But how can you get answers?"

"the professor at the SGHS facility."

As soon as they entered the base, Shadow jumped in front of the professor.

He jumped from his chair in fear, "Shadow?"

"I'm tired of this fuckin' game! You have answers and I want them! NOW!" he demanded, "who am I?! how'd I get here?!"

"you might want to answer his questions. He's already pissed enough!" Sonic explained.

"fine," he said, 'I'll tell you everything," he pointed to a chair.

"I'll stand! Just talk!"

"five years before the war between humans and vampires, we wanted to actually test a live one. Find out more how they function. Well what better of doing that then to test one that was alone. You were brought in and I tested you as I should, but you just became like a son to me. For five years you stayed with us. Then after five years my commander gave us the orders."

**-Past-**

The professor was in his lab reading the report he is to turn in.

'strange, shadow in the only vampire I've seen able to have full emotions. His blood cravings aren't as high either. Why's that? Why is he able to feel what no other vampire can?' he drew his attention to the next room where Shadow slept, 'he's a full I'm sure of that. But I can't figure it out.'

There was a knock at the door and it opened.

"Oh, commander Kijin," he said.

"the general has issued to destroy that report and any blood samples you have."

He shot up, "why?!"

"because a war between us and the vampires has been called and has begun. I'm sorry, but we can't let even one live."

"that means…" his eyes widen and Kijin nodded.

"Shadow must be killed tonight. They already have everything ready for the execution."

"but why him?! He's been here for the last five years and not once has he even started trouble. He should he be punish for the others crimes?!"

"I know it seems unfair, but it's already been issue."

Kijin began to walk out of the room, "wait," he stopped and faced the professor, "what if he helped us?"

**-Past end-**

Shadow's eyes widen, "help you? In what way? In what way could I have helped?!" the professor was silent and Shadow slammed his hands on the table, "what the fuck do you mean that I helped?!"

"you would betray your own clan."

**opps sry this was so sort...but anyways the lemon is next!! and just to warn u guys i'm still practicing male x male so umm please be nice!**


	24. Chapter 24

****

Chapter twenty four

"Betray? Why would I do that?!" Shadow exclaimed.

"because you wanted us to win the war. You knew the risks yet you did it anyway. When you offered that idea to us, we send you out to join the clans of vampires. When you had found the, you left them, and brought soldiers back to kill them."

Shadow's eyes widen as the images quickly played in his mind. Him with the SGHS. Him covered in the blood of the vampires. He looked at his hands and shook, "no," he whispered as the images continued, "I started the massacre…all those people died and it was all because of me!" he fell to his knees and wept, "because of me!"

Sonic knelt down beside him, "oh shads…"

"I remember now," he said, "I remember everything," he looked up at the professor, "professor Matsumoto."

"correct," he said with a smile, "after the war we were issued to release you without your memories. I couldn't argue you with that one. We thought you would be better off not knowing about the war."

Shadow was silent, "but why? Why can I feel the things that I do?"

"that's one answer I'm afraid I don't have."

"all this time…I wanted to know. But…"

Matsumoto looked outside, "it's almost morning. You can sleep in the room you always have."

Shadow nodded and stood up. Sonic followed

There was a bed in the room and they both sat on it. There was a moment of silence. Shadow knew they were safe, Matsumoto wasn't the type of person to hurt them. But he couldn't help but shake as more tears formed in his eyes.

"Shadow?" Sonic questioned in a low, gentle tone.

"all this time I've been complaining being alone, but it's because I helped them!"

Sonic gently laid on top of shadow and passionately kissed his lips. He pulled away and looked deep into his eyes, "you're never alone as long as you have friends."

"but we can't be friends," he said, "because…because I love you!"

Sonic's eyes widen, "Shadow…" he spoke softly and caressed his cheeks, "I love you, too."

With those words, shadow connected his lips once again with the blue hedgehog's and he could feel Sonic's hands began to unzip the zipper on his pants. This time he wouldn't pull away. Standing up, the both removed their clothes and they crawled back into the bed.

Sonic licked the tip of Shadow's cock, then, put the whole thing in his mouth, giving Shadow a blowjob.

Shadow moaned as he felt Sonic caress his balls as well and he prolonged the load of cum he felt in his cock. He could still feel Sonic suck hard on his hard cock, but soon that stopped.

Sonic got on his stomach and shadow crawled up to him. He grabbed Sonic's waist and his erection touched Sonic's anus.

"Fuck me," Sonic moaned.

Shadow nodded and he entered his penis through Sonic's ass. The entranced was slow and harsh, but it was very pleasurable. Especially for Sonic, who couldn't help but moan.

"I'm in," Shadow panted.

Sonic spread his legs apart and Shadow began to caress Sonic's balls, "do it," he moaned.

Shadow released his prolong cum into him and Sonic moaned louder.

"Oh god yes!" he moaned as he felt both the warm juices and his balls being massaged.

After a good amount of cum being released, shadow rested his body on Sonic and panted.

"Shadow…please turn me," he begged and Shadow looked at him, "please."

"why? If I turn you then you would forever be a feared being!"

"I don't care," he answered, "then I get to be with you forever."

Shadow gasped, then, nodded, "I understand," he said and he quickly bit down into Sonic's neck.

Sonic flinched, but Shadow hugged him tightly, assuring him he was alright.

Shadow pulled away and he studied Sonic, "there," he said, "you're a vampire, just like me."

Sonic hugged Shadow tightly, "thank you. I don't want to leave you all alone."

"But I'm not alone," he said, "I was, but now I'm not. Because you're with me."

Sonic smiled warmly and he pulled shadow in for a soft, passionate kiss.

**that was my second attempt at themale x male sex scene XD remember i'll still trying to get a hang of it!! well next is the final chapter, epilogue. R&R.**


	25. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

"Professor Matsumoto?!" the commander questioned when walking into the room.

The professor drew his attention to commander Kijin and wondered what the fuss was all about, "yes, commander?"

"what should we do about Shadow?" he questioned, he was the only one that knew Shadow was there, "he's still got more memories to unlock. When he does, we have to use him for his powers."

"yes," he answered, "but why the rush? We know there's more vampires. We just recently found that out, and we know the second revolution is about to began. We also know that the vampires will try to take back what's their's, Shadow. I believe Sonic will protect him. No, I know he'll protect him."

"but what about the second revolution?!"

"Don't you get it? Shadow IS the second revolution."

**__**

The end!


End file.
